Cobraja
' Cobraja' is one of the Desert Apostles in'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure''. Always thinking he is the most beautiful man in the universe, he often makes Snackey take pictures of him posing or draws attention to himself. History Meeting Pretty Cure Cobraja first appears after Kumojaki retreats from a fight against Pretty Cure, where he insults Kumojaki for losing to the girls. Although Kumojaki tells him to leave, Cobraja is given permission to fight against Pretty Cure next, and goes to Kibougahana in order to find the girls. However, he stops his original duties to have Snackeys take pictures of him in front of a giant poster. He soon finds a flower bouquet in front of the new Miura Ramen shop and starts posing before it, where he also notices Akira Miura, whose Heart Flower is completely wiltered, and steals his Heart Flower, turning him into a Desertrian. While he watches the Desertrian, Pretty Cure appear before him, and he throws a picture of himself to each of them with his signature on them while presenting himself. While watching the Desertrian fight Pretty Cure, Cobraja insults the origin of the Akira's Heart Flower wilting; Akira thinks his father does not care about him anymore. Cobraja insulting Akira's troubles makes Cure Blossom angry and she tries to tell Cobraja that he is wrong, though Cobraja does not listen. After the Desertrian was purified with Floral Power Fortissimo, he bids Pretty Cure farewell. Purification While the Cures fight there way to Kaoruko, Kumojaki and Cobraja appear before the girls challenging them to a final battle. Cure Marine along with Cure Sunshine accept the challenge telling Cure Moonlight and Cure Blossom to believe in them and for them to rescue Kaoruko. Cure Sunshine fights Cobraja and he takes her away from Cure Marine so the two can fight alone. Coboraja claims that Cure Sunshine is the best to fight him as she has such beauty on the battle field. He evades her attacks again and again, even destroying her shield by making his cards absorb into the shield and explode. Just as he prepares to defeat her Potpourri jumps in front of her and protects her with his own shield and tells Cobraja that Cure Sunshine is the most beautiful there is for how she wants to protect everyone's hearts and smile. Cure Sunshine and Potpourri combine the shields to deflect Cobrajas attacks and then use Sunshine Beam together putting Cobraja on the fence. Cure Sunshine then purifies him with Gold Forte Burst and Cobraja is lifted into the sky by the golden sun flowers. New Life In episode 49, Cobraja and Kumojaki woke up with no memory as a Desert apostles. In his new life, he starts becoming a fashion designer. Trivia *He is the one of the three cadets to use projectiles as his weapons. *Despite their vastly different personalities and values, Cobraja and Kumojaki seem to be good friends. *Cobraja is the only apostle to use the snackeys more for personal business than he does for fighting.﻿ *Cobraja has some things in common with Baritone of Suite Precure♪: **They both have blue hair **Both of them care of their aspect (mostly Cobraja) *Cobraja is the first villain to attack use cards, another one being Joker from Smile Pretty Cure. Category:Anime Villains Category:Pretty Cure Villains